


Meet at the zoo

by lifelivinskam



Category: SKAM France, elu - Fandom
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, its cute, loads of animals, spirit animals as well winkwink, they meet and spend the day together, zoo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelivinskam/pseuds/lifelivinskam
Summary: Lucas and Eliott meet at a zoo and end up spending the day together.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Meet at the zoo

If he really thinks about it, it was all down to Alexia. It was all her fault that Lucas ended up meeting the most attractive boy ever at the zoo.

It all happened because Alexia wanted to go to the zoo for her birthday. She hadn’t been in a while and had wanted to spend the day looking at all the different animals with her friends. It was what she had wanted so they had all agreed to go.

They had all travelled there together, stopping off to grab some lunch before entering. The girls had entered before the boys, quickly running off to see the hippos, leaving the boys all by themselves. None of them were surprised though: they knew this was going to happen.

Lucas had gone through security before the other boys and was stood waiting out in the open for the others to come through. He wasn’t looking around at his surroundings, only looking at the map one of the security people had given him, trying to figure out where to go first.

It was when he was deciding between the lions and the monkeys that the most attractive boy ever had bumped into him by accident.

“Oops, sorry!” The boy quickly blurted out, looking up at Lucas from the clipboard in his hands. As soon as Lucas looked up and saw the boy’s face, his mind went blank.

The boy was wearing smart casual clothes with a lanyard hung around his neck with the zoos name on it, most likely meaning he worked here. His hair was brown and messed up, just like he had ran his hands through it a few times and just left it. It suited him extremely well. His eyes were the perfect shade of grey that Lucas knew he could get himself lost into. Plus, an added bonus, he was taller than him - exactly the type of guy he liked.

“I wasn’t looking where I was going, sorry.” The boy spoke again, making Lucas snap back to reality and realise he had just been staring at him, not saying anything.

Lucas quickly shook his head. “No, no. Don’t worry.” He responded, noticing the small smile that appeared on the boy’s face, before he moved and walked past him. Lucas just stood there in shock.

“Bro!” Basile shouted, running over to him and placing his hands on his shoulders. “What the hell was that!”

Lucas turned to face Basile, noticing that Arthur and Yann were standing next to him. “It was... nothing.” Lucas shrugged, trying to make it seem like he was not freaking out internally. Because he definitely was.

“Nothing? NOTHING?” Basile started shouting louder, making people around them look at him.

“Baz, calm down.”

“How can I be calm?”

“That guy was definitely into you.” Arthur spoke calmly (unlike Basile), crossing his arms over his chest.

“It was nothing, guys. Please, let’s not talk about this and go see some animals.” Lucas half turned, holding an arm out in the direction the girls had ran off in.

“If you think we’re forgetting about this, you’re wrong.” Yann said, walking up to Lucas and throwing his arm around his shoulder before starting to walk over and towards the hippos.

“Ooh! I wonder if we’ll see him again!” Basile exclaimed, his voice still quite loud. Lucas just rolled his eyes.

———  
“They’re so cute!” Daphne exclaimed, leaning on the fence surrounding the hippos. “Ooh! I wonder if you can adopt one!”

“I’ll adopt one for you, if you’d like.” Basile said, coming up and leaning on the fence next to her.

“Or I could adopt one and you could too!” 

“I’d much rather adopt an orangutang or something. More masculine, ya know?” Basile shrugged.

“More than you, bro.” Arthur joked, poking Basile in the shoulder slightly, making Daphne laugh, before she walked over to the girls.

“Did you have to?” Arthur shrugged in response.

“Those hippos over there look like they’re having fun.” Yann spoke, changing the conversation and pointing at two hippos rolling around in the mud.

All four of the boys looked over to see two hippos separated from the others, seemingly having a lot of fun. They all watched for a few moments, before Arthur broke the silence.

“They’re kind of disgusting, aren’t they?” He asked, cocking his head slightly.

“Hey!” Basile (once again) shouted, turning to face the boys. “Do you think they’re in love?”

“They could be.” Lucas responded, shrugging slightly. It was nice to think about that, especially seeing how happy the two of them were together. 

“If they are, they could have hippo babies.” Yann added, making all of them think about cute, little baby hippos. Maybe next time they come there might be some?

“Basile’s future children, then.” Arthur teased, making Lucas and Yann laugh, whilst Basile looked at Arthur briefly before looking back in front of him. “Nah, I’m joking, Baz. You’re kids are gonna be beautiful.”

“Oh my god!” Basile randomly shouted, completely ignoring what Arthur had just said. “Lucas! It’s the boy!” He pointed an arm out to the side of the enclosure adjacent to theirs. And of course Basile was right. “You should go speak to him!”

Lucas shook his head. “I’m not doing that.”

“Why not? He seems perfect.” Arthur asked, raising a hand in the boy’s direction. 

“Because nothing happened between us.”

“Oh, come on! We all saw it Lucas!” Basile shouted again, making Lucas roll his eyes.

“I’m not going to speak to him.” He pulled himself away from the fencing, turning slightly. “Please, stop going on about it.” He moved away from the boys, leaving them to continue looking at the hippos and retrieving the map out of his pocket to see where he should go next.

He was walking slowly away, looking over all the possibilities nearby. He couldn’t decide between the flamingos and the lions, seeing as they weren’t too far away and he wanted to see both of them.

In the end he decided to go see the flamingos, take a few photos and then head over to the lions. He only spent around a minute at the flamingos, which was surrounded by loads of little kids. He guessed they were popular with them. As soon as he finished taking photos of the pink birds, he headed over to the lions, excited about seeing them.

He had always had a fascination with lions. He doesn’t know why or how it came over him, but as a little kid he always got excited at them. He had fallen in love with the lion king, with simba and mufasa being his favourites. He even had plushies of the two of them which he had slept with every night. Even though he had got rid of them years ago, he still loved lions so much. They were possibly one of his favourite animals, with dogs also being up there.

He reached the lions, having to stand a bit away from the railing because of the amount of people here. He didn’t mind too much, apart from he had to keep moving because someone taller than him would stand in front and he wouldn’t be able to see. He sometimes hated being small.

One of the lions was walking up one of the platforms to go lie down and Lucas was fascinated by his mane. He was so fascinated that he didn’t notice someone walking up to him.

“Your hair looks just like a mane.”

Lucas jumped slightly, turning his head to find the same, attractive boy that had accidentally bumped into him earlier standing there. He knew he had to say something, but he was kind of in shock about him coming up to him and talking to him. He hadn’t prepared for this.

“You know, it’s big, fluffy... is in every direction possible.” The boy continued, smiling at him. “It’s kind of like you’re a lion.”

“Well,” Lucas began, swallowing and hoping his nerves would calm down enough that he could actually talk to him. “They are one of my favourite animals. Seems fitting.”

The boy hummed, nodding slightly. “You wanna know what animal I’m like?”

“Uhh... I’m gonna go with a puppy?” Lucas asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

“No.” The boy chuckled softly. “A raccoon.”

“A raccoon?” The boy nodded. “Why a raccoon?”

“Because they’re cool and mysterious. _And_ they wear masks.” 

Now that he mentions it, it does seem to fit him. Well, fits him from how much Lucas knows of him... which is basically nothing.

“It might seem silly, but I see people as their spirit animals. And I draw them that way too.”

Lucas crosses his arms in front of him. “So... am I a lion then?”

Eliott taps his chin a few times with the clipboard in his hands. “I dunno. I don’t know much about you yet.”

_Yet._ He said he doesn’t know much about him _yet_. Does that mean he wants to? 

“Oh, I’m Eliott, by the way.” The boy, now named Eliott, says, a smile flashing back on his face.

“I’m Lucas.” 

“Nice to meet you Lucas.” Eliott bent forward slightly. “You here all by yourself?”

“Oh, no.” Lucas points a finger behind his shoulder slightly. “I’m here for my friends birthday.” He sees Eliott look behind him quickly, before looking back at him. “I left them at the hippos. They were being annoying.”

“I understand the feeling.” The two of them chuckled slightly. “You wanna walk around with me then? I’m working but I need to check on the food situation so...” Eliott trailed off, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he starts speaking again. “Plus, as an employee, I have to make sure lost people make their way back to their friends or family.”

“I’m 18, I’m sure I can cope by myself.” 

“Ah, nope. You may think you can, but it’s the rule for employees. I _have_ to stay with you because you are lost.”

Lucas stood there for a few moments, his arms still crossed in front of him, thinking. This boy is really not going to give up. He definitely should not think too much into it, but, of course, he already is. 

He guesses nothing can go wrong if he stays with him. Plus he could get to know him a bit better. Which is exactly why he answers, saying “Okay then.” And the smile that graces Eliott’s face is breathtaking.

———

The two of them head over to the meerkats, which is the next place Eliott needed to check on. Lucas just stands and watches a few of them running around, with his eyes eventually landing on one of them standing and looking around in that weird way they always do. He will never understand how people love them as they seem very bland to him.

Eliott made his way back over to Lucas, standing next to him and looking at the meerkats as well. “They’re so cute.”

Lucas shrugged one shoulder. “I guess.”

He saw Eliott turn and look at him out of the corner of his eye, making him turn his head to look up at him. He wanted to laugh at Eliott’s expression; it seemed like Lucas had said one of the worst things in the world, which he hadn’t.

“You guess?” Eliott raised his eyebrows. “They’re adorable! Look at them!” He held an arm out in the direction of them, making a small chuckle escape Lucas.

“I dunno... I just don’t think they’re that interesting, that’s all.”

“That genuinely hurts to hear.” Eliott responded, holding a hand to over his heart. “I think they’re very interesting.”

“Of course you would. You work here.”

Eliott looked at him for a few moments, not saying anything, just inspecting Lucas’s face. It felt very overwhelming having him stare at him like this, but Eliott just acted like it was nothing.

“Seals?” He asked, turning his whole body towards Lucas and pointing at the seal enclosure across from the meerkats. Lucas nodded, before turning and walking towards it, with Eliott right by his side.

“So...” Eliott began, trailing off as he fiddled with the pen in his hand. “Seeing as we’ve got the whole zoo to go around, we may as well get to know each other a bit.”

Lucas turned his head to look at Eliott, the two of them still walking. “You first, then.”

Eliott looked back at Lucas, a teasing smile on his face. “You already know more about me than I know about you.”

“Oh, yeah? Like what?”

“My name, that I work here, what I’m currently doing.” Eliott shrugged slightly.

Lucas rolled his eyes. “Oh wow.”

Eliott chuckled. “Ok, fine. Just let me know something basic. Like...” He turned his head away, looking around them, clearly trying to think of something. Lucas took him out of his misery.

“Something kinda interesting, I guess, is I know how to play the piano.”

“Wait, really?” Lucas hummed and nodded in confirmation. “I think that’s really cool. I wish I knew how to play an instrument.” 

“I only know because my mum used to play when I was younger and it intrigued me.” Lucas shrugged slightly as the two of them stopped outside of the seal enclosure. “It’s never too late to learn.”

“I guess.” Eliott raised his eyebrows slightly, his eyes locking on the person standing at the entrance of the door of the enclosure. “I’ll be back in a sec.”

“Okay.” Lucas said quietly as Eliott turned and headed towards the girl. He watched for a few seconds, before heading over to the glass at the side where he saw two seals swimming, with one of them not too far away from the glass. 

Now, these were interesting animals.

He watched as the two of them swam around, fascinated and in love with them. He didn’t notice Eliott creeping up next to him.

“That one’s called Susan.” He spoke quietly not too far away from Lucas’s ear, pointing at the seal coming over towards the glass. “She’s possibly my favourite.” Lucas looked up at Eliott, a smile on his face. “I think I’m her favourite too.”

“Big headed, much?”

———

“They are _so slow_.” Lucas complained, watching Eliott walk through the gate into the tortoise enclosure. “Like look at that one!” Lucas pointed at the big one, that was currently making its way over to Eliott. “He is taking forever.”

“It’s a she.” Eliott corrected, quickly pointing at Lucas, before heading towards the tortoises food area.

“Oops, sorry.” Lucas placed his hand over his mouth briefly, feeling bad for misgendering a tortoise. 

“And anyway,” Eliott started, turning around with a bunch of dandelion leaves in his hands. “They’re not always slow.” He walks over to a bare area in the enclosure, bending down and placing the leaves in two piles. “They’ll speed up now there is food.”

And, just like Eliott said, the two tortoises in the enclosure started speeding up towards their food. He didn’t think he would ever see them go faster than what he had seen before, but he was proven wrong.

Eliott left the two tortoises to eat, walking over to Lucas and leaning on the fence opposite him. “You know, their shell is apart of their bodies.”

Lucas’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Wait, really?”

Eliott hummed, turning to face the tortoises. “Their spine goes across the inside of the shell.” He turned back to face Lucas. “I’ll have to show you a photo at some point.”

Lucas couldn’t deny that that was actually pretty cool. Just like the meerkats, Lucas had thought tortoises were boring; the only interesting thing about them was the fact they had shells. Now, after Eliott telling him and showing him some things, he thought they were actually pretty cool.

It’s wild what could happen when you get a tour by an employee.

———

They headed inside the reptile enclosure next, which was a sort of tunnel space with glass boxes on each side, each one with a different reptile in it. Lucas was fine walking past the lizards - it’s when they got to the snakes he wasn’t.

Eliott must’ve been able to tell Lucas wasn’t a fan as they stopped a few steps away from them, looking over at them. 

“Snakes?” Eliott asked, looking down at Lucas with a smirk on his face.

“Hate them.” Lucas responded plainly, a small shiver running up his spine. “They could kill you. Or eat you whole.”

Eliott chuckled slightly, before placing one of his hands on Lucas’s shoulder. “Not all of them are like that.” Eliott shook his head slightly. “If you’re slow and careful around them, they’re alright with you.”

Lucas shook his head harshly. “Nope. Still not a fan.” He proceeded to walk away, hearing Eliott’s laugh behind him. He just wanted to get out of there.

———

“Why on earth are there butterflies in here?” Lucas asked, walking slowly down the path in the middle of the room, looking around at all of the butterflies flying around him and above him. “Isn’t it a bit weird to have them in a zoo?”

Eliott shrugged his shoulders, walking next to Lucas. “Maybe. But we have them.”

“I kind of like it, not gonna lie. I mean, they are beautiful.”

Eliott nodded, humming slightly in agreement. 

They proceeded down the pathway, neither of them speaking and both of them looking as all of the butterflies flew around them, with some of them landing on some string and some leaves hanging around the room. 

Lucas was fascinated. He never wanted to leave.

“Ooh! We have caterpillars, as well, back here!” Eliott randomly blurted out, quickly walking towards a small room to the left of the pathway. Lucas took one last look at the butterflies around him, before heading over to the room and stepping inside.

The room was very small and very bright, with the same glass boxes stacked up on each wall, with caterpillars in each one, with some even being in cocoons. It wasn’t anything special to look at, but Eliott clearly loved it.

“Isn’t it cool?” Eliott asked, watching Lucas as he walked over to him and as he looked around at all the different boxes.

“I guess...” Lucas trailed off.

“You guess?” 

Lucas smiled, teasingly. “I mean, they’re kind of ugly.” 

“No, they’re not.” Eliott responded, before going back to looking at all the different caterpillars. “They just end up becoming even more beautiful.”

Lucas had to try not to melt on the spot at that. He thought that that was adorable, that Eliott saw the beauty in everything. Maybe Lucas should try that too.

———

“Hedgehogs!” Eliott shouted, turning around and throwing his arms out to either side, still clutching the clipboard in one of them.

“Hedgehogs?” Lucas questioned, crossing his arms in front of him and raising his eyebrows. “In a zoo?”

“Yep.” Eliott nodded, turning around and heading towards the gate at the one side, talking whilst doing so. “Some people find them injured or alone - or both - and give them to us. Luckily, we know how to help them.” Eliott looked up as he finished his sentence, fiddling with the lock on the gate.

“That’s... actually really nice.”

Eliott hummed and nodded, finally unlocking the gate and walking inside. “You coming in?”

“I can come inside? Like for real?” Eliott nodded, still holding the gate, whilst making sure none of the hedgehogs escape.

Lucas hesitated for a few seconds, before taking a deep breath in and heading towards the gate and walking inside. Eliott quickly locked the gate behind them, going to grab a bucket of food from the corner and walking back over to him. He reached into his pocket, retrieving a pair of gloves and handing them to Lucas. 

“What are these for?” Lucas asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he took them from Eliott.

“It’s just in case one of the spikes goes in your finger.”

Lucas’s eyes immediately shot up to look at Eliott. “And why would that happen?”

Eliott smiled, placing the bucket on the floor next to him and bending down to pick up one of the hedgehogs. “Because,” he began, standing up and holding the hedgehog out to Lucas. “You will be holding Marie whilst I feed her.”

Lucas definitely was not prepared for this, but he let Eliott place Marie in his hands and watched as Eliott opened the bucket and grabbed a handful of food for her. Lucas tried his hardest not to hold her too tightly or too loosely and he hoped he was doing a good job. She seemed happy in his hands, so he guessed he was doing okay.

“You may think this is weird, but my mum is called Marie.” Lucas spoke, looking up from the cute ball in his hands and at Eliott. Apart from Eliott briefly looking at Lucas, he didn’t show any sign of a reaction to what he had said. “It’s kind of like a sign for me.”

“A sign of what?” Eliott questioned, looking briefly up at Lucas again, only this time his eyebrows were furrowed slightly.

Lucas sighed, before continuing. “I haven’t seen my mum in a few weeks. I feel like it’s a sign I should make time to see her.”

“Don’t you live with her?”

Lucas shook his head. “She has schizophrenia. My dad left us and I couldn’t look after her as I had school to focus on and everything was a bit too much. She’s in a clinic and she’s doing better than what she used to, which I guess is good.” Lucas shrugged slightly, looking back down at Marie in his hands. “I just wish I had more free time to see her. Let her know I love her.”

“I’m sure she knows that.” Eliott said, making Lucas look back up at him, seeing him already looking at him.

“I hope.” Lucas mumbled.

Lucas saw Eliott take a deep breath in, taking his hand away from Marie’s face as she finished her food, his full attention now on Lucas. “I’m bipolar. So I guess I understand somewhat of your mum’s situation.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.”

The two of them were in silence for a few moments with Eliott now not looking at Lucas and seeming very nervous, whilst Lucas watched him, seeing how hurt he must’ve been in the past from this kind of thing. And that’s something he hates, seeing him like this. In the short while he had known him, Lucas knew that Eliott was one of the sweetest, kindest, most special people he had ever met and he couldn’t understand why people are weirded out by mental illnesses. It doesn’t change anything. They’re still who they always have been and that will continue to be the case.

Lucas eventually spoke up, his voice quieter. “It doesn’t change anything.” Eliott looked back up at Lucas and Lucas could see the hint of worry and sadness in his eyes, as well as seeing it fade the tiniest bit as he spoke. “It doesn’t change my opinion of you. I don’t see you any differently as I did a few minutes ago when you gave me Marie.”

A hint of a smile grew on Eliott’s face and Lucas couldn’t hold back his own. The two of them stared at each other smiling for a few moments, before Marie bit Lucas hard and he felt it through the glove on his hand.

“Ow! Fuck!”

Eliott quickly took Marie from Lucas, placing her back on the ground as Lucas clutched his finger and continued to swear.

“Holy shit, that hurt so badly. Do they have fucking pincers for teeth or something? I feel like my finger’s just been bitten off.”

Eliott laughed as he stood up, holding another hedgehog in his hand and shaking his head slightly. “You are so dramatic.” He handed Lucas this new hedgehog.

“I’m not! It hurt like a bitch! This one better not bite me as well.”

Eliott laughed again, moving his finger to stroke the hedgehog on their head. “His name is George and he’s a lot nicer than Marie, don’t worry.”

“He better be. I’m getting out of here otherwise.

“You know,” Eliott started, chuckling as he spoke. “I think I know what your spirit animal is.”

“Oh yeah?” Eliott nodded. “What?”

“A hedgehog.”

Lucas’s eyebrows shot up so fast. “For real? I’m like Marie?”

“Yes.” Eliott bent down to pick up another handful of food. “You’re soft and adorable-“ Lucas couldn’t hold back the blush at that. “-but also you get defensive. Just like hedgehogs and their spikes.”

As he was hearing it, it did make sense. Lucas is very defensive - if anyone tries to go against anything he says or tries to hurt him, he is not afraid to speak his mind and get angry. He hated to admit it, but it was true.

“You’re also very small.”

Lucas narrowed his eyes at Eliott. “Should I be insulted at that?”

Eliott laughed again and Lucas almost melted at the sight of it.

———

Lucas was standing, watching the baboons in the enclosure in front of him, waiting for Eliott to finish talking to another staff member. He was more focused on the fact that some of them had red butts and others didn’t. He had always wondered why this was and it was so much weirder to see in real life.

He heard some people around him mention the red butts as well, so at least he wasn’t the only person who didn’t understand it.

After admiring the baboons for a while, Eliott eventually walked over to him. “Interesting?” He asked, turning his head to look at them.

“Why do some have red butts?” Lucas asked instead of replying, making a laugh escape Eliott before he turned his head back to look at him.

“They’re the females. It happens during ovulation.”

Lucas screwed his nose up slightly. He didn’t find them interesting anymore knowing that. He thought it would be something more incredible. 

He cocked his head slightly, his arms crossed in front of him. “It’s weird how we come from monkeys and, yet, that wouldn’t look attractive on humans.”

“Very true.” Eliott spoke, chuckling at the same time. “Is it the same with lemurs and their yellow eyes?”

Lucas shrugged. “I dunno. I prefer it over the red butts but it definitely wouldn’t be attractive.”

Eliott laughed again, shaking his head slightly. “You’re something different, Lucas.”

“Good different?”

“Of course.” Eliott smiled at him, making a smile grow on Lucas’s face in return. After a few seconds, Eliott nods his head in the direction of another enclosure behind Lucas. “How do you feel about gorillas?”

“Oh my god, I love them!” Lucas exclaimed, turning around to try and see them. “Where are they?”

“Over there.” Eliott pointed to a huge enclosure a few down - the one with the biggest crowd surrounding it.

“Oh, heck yeah!” Lucas shouted, before running off, leaving Eliott to trail behind him.

———

They ended the tour by going into the gift shop near the entrance. Lucas had insisted that Eliott didn’t need to come in with him and he could continue his work, but he insisted as “you haven’t found your friends yet” and “someone has to stay with you as you’re still lost”. Lucas had rolled his eyes, mumbling something about how he wasn’t a child and he could cope by himself, but also being internally happy that he didn’t have to say goodbye yet. Even though he knew it was coming still.

“Ugh, the mr and mrs matching towel set.” Lucas pointed out, turning his head so Eliott could hear him from where he was behind him. “Where’s the mr and mr and mrs and mrs?”

Eliott shrugged, moving so he was standing next to Lucas. “I have no idea.”

“It’s too “het” for me. It needs some variety.” Lucas added, doing quotation marks, before moving away from the towels and over to some magnets on a stand nearby.

“I’m gonna take a wild guess,” Eliott began, strolling over to the stand Lucas was looking at, hugging the clipboard to his chest. “and say that you’re into boys?”

“I am very gay, yes.” Lucas responded, making a chuckle escape Eliott’s lips at how he had said it. It was cute.

———

Lucas ended up getting a hedgehog key ring and a flamingo plushie (for his mum - they’re her favourite animals) and the two of them left, sitting on a bench outside, waiting for Lucas’s friends. The two of them were sat in a comfortable silence, both of them just people watching as well as Lucas trying to spot his friends. Lucas knew he was going to have to say goodbye to Eliott soon and he didn’t want to. Today had been so much fun and it didn’t go how he thought it would’ve at all. He wished it could never end.

Eliott was the one to break the silence first. “Gimme your phone.” Lucas turned his head, looking at Eliott with a confused expression on his face. “So I can give you my number.”

Oh. Lucas wasn’t expecting that. 

He definitely didn’t hesitate to get his phone out and pass it over to Eliott. He watched as he typed in his number and handed the phone back to Lucas. 

As Lucas was putting his phone back in his pocket, Eliott spoke again. “You know, you’re cute.” Eliott smiled, shrugging slightly as he continued. “I’ve kinda wanted to say that all day.”

Lucas raised his eyebrows slightly, not believing what he was hearing. 

Did this mean he was also into boys? Because if he is then Lucas’s luck today has been incredible. He was possibly never gonna get luck like this again.

“Wait... are you gay too?”

“Pan.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Lucas’s mind was racing with many thoughts and questions he wanted to ask, which he didn’t get to as Basile decided that was the perfect time to find him.

“LUCAS!” He shouted, running up to him and stopping right in front of him, panting slightly. “Where the hell have you been? We’ve been looking for you for ages!” Lucas was going to respond, when Basile’s eyes landed on Eliott sat next to him. “Oh! Hello! I’m Basile, one of Lucas’s friends.” He held his hand out for Eliott to shake, which Eliott did, a polite smile on his face.

“Hi.” As Eliott said that, Yann and Arthur appeared behind Basile, making Lucas realise that he was going to have to say goodbye to Eliott. He definitely wasn’t ready for that yet.

“Dude, why didn’t you answer your phone?” Arthur asked, leaning one of his elbows on Basile’s shoulder. 

“Uhh... sorry. I didn’t check it.” Lucas responded, trying not to be awkward. He hadn’t checked his phone because he was with Eliott and was having fun. He definitely should’ve though.

“I, uh, should probably go back to work.” Eliott said, standing up and turning to face Lucas. “Seeing as your friends have found you.”

“Yeah.” Lucas mumbled, trying not to show the sadness he felt inside on his face.

“I look forward to talking to you again.” He finished, smiling at Lucas before saying his goodbyes to everyone and walking away.

Lucas knew his friends were going to bombard him with questions the minute Eliott was out of earshot, but he didn’t give anything anyway. He only answered with basic responses, wanting to keep the day to him and Eliott only. He wasn’t really focusing on the guys though as he watched Eliott walk into one of the main buildings and out of sight. 

Strangely, for someone he had only met today, he already missed him a heck of a lot. No one could blame him for texting Eliott on the journey home.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @inadreamskam


End file.
